


[Vid] C'Mon

by Sholio



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: May we stay lost on our way home.A 3x10 episode vid with a Kara/Querl slant. (Though it can also simply read as new friendship.)





	[Vid] C'Mon

**On Tumblr:** [Here](https://sholiofic.tumblr.com/post/169831149658/cmon-kara-danversquerl-dox-music-by-panic-at)  
**On DW/LJ:** [Here](https://sholio.dreamwidth.org/1166465.html) (with lyrics)

 **Streaming:** [On Youtube](https://youtu.be/0aO_H8yOhCk)

 **Download:** [MP4 (61 Mb zipped)](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/Supergirl-ComeOn.mp4.zip) | [DivX (47 Mb zipped)](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/Supergirl-ComeOn.divx.zip)  
**Subtitles:** [Download here](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/Supergirl-ComeOn.srt.zip)


End file.
